Variations of A Dream
by Tiryn
Summary: Barely alive and dreaming, it seems that Shana Matsumoto, sister of Rangiku Matsumoto, is living a dream after being rescued from the awful clutches of Aizen, only to fall in love with Hitsugaya. Live is a dream for her, let's hope she survives this dream


**_This is a new story that I have come up with. It was a dream, so I decided, since it wouldn't get out of my head, to type it and see what I can make of it._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! I ONLY OWN A FEW CHARACTERS THAT WILL SHOW UP AROUND HERE AND THE PLOT!_**

"Speaking"

_'ordinary thoughts'_

_'thoughts between zanpackto and person or person to person'_

_

* * *

_

**Variations of a Dream**

**I

* * *

**

"Oh come on, Captain Hitsugaya!" I whined to my best friend, Captain Toushirou Hitsugaya, about going out to the real world for a vacation. I was bugging him about it for several hours now, but he just developed anger marks and still said no.

He developed another anger mark. "For the last time, Shana, I said-" Toushirou was interrupted by his lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto, my big sister (which scared Hitsugaya a bit when we first met; he thought I was just like Rangiku!)

"Why that's a great idea, Shana! I'll invite everyone else to come along!" She smiled really big and then left, leaving me with a very angry captain. I sweat-dropped, since it seemed like Rangiku just said 'yes' for Toushirou.

Oh wait, you don't know me! My name is Shana Matsumoto, younger sister of Rangiku Matsumoto, and best friend of almost anybody that I come in contact with. I have long strawberry blond hair with really pale blue eyes and a close to white complexion. I know, it seems like I never go out in the sunshine and is as pale as snow (I'm actually very close to it, in fact. Scary, isn't it?), but I love nature and go out as much as possible.

Anyway, my zanpacktos names are Luna and Neko. They can control any element that they please and take on the form of a wolf (Luna) and cat (Neko). Strange, yes, but I love them both very much.

Anyways, back to the original conversation.

I slowly turned back towards Hitsugaya after I was done gawking at my sister's boldness (and possibly stupidity) and stared at him awkwardly before saying, "So, will you come? I already have the head captain's permission to go an-"

"I'll come." Hitsugaya said before walking off.

I sighed and walked off to my room in the barracks of Division 10.

Okay, here's a little secret that nobody knows; I've really liked Hitsugaya since shortly after Rangiku introduced me to him several years back after the whole Aizen thing happened. The thing is, nobody knew that I was a prisoner of him for several years. I shuttered and locked away those memories before they could even rise up and make me have an attack over it.

I packed up my clothes, sketchbooks, and my cameras before going to the Senkai gate that I asked for. I smiled and hopefully wished that everyone would like the destination that I picked for the occasion.

* * *

_**Hitsugaya's POV**_

I scowled at myself. '_Why did I even say that I would come?'_ I asked myself. I couldn't get that question out of my head since I've walked away from Shana's gawking face.

Shana was sharing a seat with Rangiku Matsumoto, who is in second seat. Shana was found when we were rescuing Orihime Inoue when she was captured.

I slowed down my footing as the memory rose up, despite my efforts to push it back to the very back of my mind.

_~Flashback Sequence~_

_We were running. All of us, with Orihime being carried by Ichigo Kurisaki. I glance back again, making sure that everyone was here, before turning and seeing that Sosuke Aizen was there waiting. I skidded to a stop, hand on my sword and waiting for a fight to ensue. He only smiled and started to speak in his 'calm' way._

_"Hello. It is so nice to see you here." I tensed even more, wondering what he was up to. My sword was held out in front of me in an attack stance. Hey, when a guy betrays the entire society and he just appears out of nowhere and says 'hello', you get kinda suspicous._

_I noticed that there was a pool of blood around his feet. 'Did he get injured? Or...' As I considered the possibilities of what has happened, Aizen spoke yet again._

_"Rangiku," my leutinent tensed up at the mention of her name, probably wondering why Aizen was paying sole attention to her. "I have a gift for you." I noticed then that he brought someone out from behind his back. We all gasped. It was a girl around my height with long orange hair. She was bleeding in several places, but what was the strangest thing about her was that she was wearing a shinigami haori. I heard Rangiku gasp and felt her riatsu grow angrier._

_"What did you do to her?" She growled out. I believe we were all shocked that Matsumoto knew her. Aizen chuckled, bringing my attention to him yet again._

_"Do you like what I did to her, Rangiku Matsumoto?" Even though his smile was still there, his voice was threatening. "Do you?" The girl stirred in his hand. "Your sister was very quiet about your plans, so it's still a surprise to see her alive and breathing." Her sister? I looked towards my leutinent and was thoroughly shocked to see the anger and determination that was fixed upon her face._

_Aizen tossed the girl towards us. Matsumoto ran up and caught her before she hit the ground. From behind, I could see that her shoulders were shaking, indicating that Matsumoto was crying. I didn't know what was going on at the moment, since she seemed to be almost dead, but I somehow knew that she could be saved if we sped back to Unohana. But I snapped my attention back to Aizen, intent on paying him back for whatever he did to this mysterious girl, but he was gone, like out of thin air._

_I was guessing we all looked dumbfounded, but quickly turned our attention back towards the bleeding girl. Matsumoto was already up at this moment and rushed past us, probably with the same thought as I._

_"We have to leave, now!" Byakuya said in his usual monotone voice. I nodded and we all started to leave the building. Of course, there were most of us that were harmed, but it was worth it, even though we didn't get to kill Aizen... yet._

_~End of Flashback~_

I shook off the rest and finished my packing. I shook my head and thought, '_What did I get myself into?'

* * *

_

Yeah, I'm insane with another story to add all of the other ones that I actually update on any occasion. Anyways, REVIEW XDDD_  
_


End file.
